User blog:GravityMan/GBOHS 1: Ulysses S. Grant vs Robert E. Lee
Hey y'all, this is the first episode of Gravitational Battles of Historical Shit. This is my first time doing something like this...so....I don't know what to put here.....leave suggestions in the comments. So...yeah. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJK3gvlmC3Q GRAVITATIONAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHIT ULYSSES S. GRANT VS ROBERT E. LEE BEGIN: Beat Starts at 22: Grant: Imma teach ya! That history repeats itself! Yet another Grey Back going straight to hell! Soldiers: Ho! Grant: I’m killing it already call it a verbal Shiloh! Flow like the TE don’t need Carlos! Think you’re tough butch? You’re softer than Pillow! You couldn’t go Overland I’ll bury you below! What else could I do? I’ll put your traitorous neck in a noose! I’m President, eight years I run! Why don’t you make like the Mule Shoe and withdraw your guns! Lee: Listen, I never wanted to secede, But this time, the South will succeed! I’m the Virginian Gentleman, I dig strategy, You must be drunk again, to want to battle me! Better play your cards right when stepping to the King of Spades! But wait I forgot you gambled your money away! Robert E. Lee crushes sucker MCs I’m a Marse Spit it harsh On lost Ulysses! You can’t stop me! I’m on Point! Charging from the West! Reject your flows harder than your ideas to Congress! Sherman: Yo William Sherman I’m Tecumming in! This Cheat don’t know which Mountain he be messing with! No joke my burns scorch the earth I don’t lie! I take a dope and choke him by the necktie! Top of the class, kicking ass, I’m a bit rude! My flow is insane I break down losing troops! So powerful they named a tank after me! I squeeze emcees and March to the Sea! Stonewall: Yo it’s Stonewall, I stand tall I don’t fall! I spit fire like a cannon but I got the bigger balls! I’m here to give my main man Lee a hand, I come with an arm, ready to harm, why don’t you understand? I’m lacking a bone in this finger, here take a look! The right arm of Justice, serve motherfuckers, tell the cook! I’m the hammer of battle whack you down the Longstreet! From DC to MC I’ve burned in my legacy! Grant: That’s not the way to handle those folks! (no!) Ya gotta cut ‘em off till they’re starving and broke (ah!) Jackson was the black man’s friend yet he still keep them in chains, While Granny tortured his, taught ‘em with pain! We built an industry! You can't compete! Emcees secede- Grant and Sherman: Get their drums beat! Lee: You've lost this, pussied out like my name was Johnson! Your rhymes are more false than your corrupted office! This chiseled hunk of Marble spits bars till you're seeing stars! When I'm finished, there'll be one more grave in my backyard! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? IT'S GOING DOWN! GRAVITATIONAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL *CANNON FIRE* SHIT Who Won? Grant and Sherman Lee and Jackson Category:Blog posts